all for you
by SpookMagic
Summary: ...(charcter death)


**All for you..**

**by:spookmagic**

**He awoke agen but this time she wasen't laying next to him. **

**he turned over and **

**looked at the clock'6am' he tried to figure out what he had done**

**wrong tossing and turning **

**he could'nt go back to sleep **

**.he got up and prepaired for his day eairly...**

**...(1995) mulder was walking down the basement hall he stopped **

**when he heard a strange voice.**

**he caught the end of what seemed a long converstion he listend **

**"so i'll pick you up at eight dana?" **

**he heard scully give a faint laugh**

**"okay it's a date" mulder jumped when he seen agent Jeff Kimsey**

**walk past him "agent mulder" he gave him**

**a smile and was on his way. mulder walked **

**into the office when scully looked up "big date later?"**

**he asked with a fake smile. **

**she returned his smile."just dinner mulder... jealous?" he **

**coverd his feelings over **

**quicklly "you wish" he returned the flirty **

**smile back sitting in his desk . **

**he still had time to tell her how he felt. he sighed and pulled **

**out some old files destacting himself form her...**

**Mulder pulled into the parking lot to see mr. and mrs. Kimsey**

**inbrasing a small **

**kiss so he stade in his car .dana and jeff made there way **

**to the elevator, when they were **

**gone he got out and took the stairs. he made his way down **

**the hall and into the office.**

**mulder gave scully a werry look as he was taking off his jackett. **

**she walked near him **

**shutting the office door. they watched each others actions **

**as mulder set at his desk tring to **

**hold a casuel tone "what time did you leave last night?" **

**she set on the conner of his **

**desk "jeff called my cell, he wanted to know where**

**i was so i told him i was at the**

**office." mulder stopped and looked at scully "he called you **

**at three in the morning?" **

**"yes mulder hes my husban,for now.." she looked into mulders eyes**

**"i haven't told him about **

**wanting a devorce yet" mulder sighed and put a hand on her face **

**"just please let me know before **

**you leave" he moved in for a kiss but some one knocked on the door and they moved back **

**quicklly "yea" she says just as jeff walks in "hey honey you forgot this.**

**" jeff said handing her **

**the file."can i see you for a sec" jeff gives mulder **

**a smile and he and scully walk out of the office**

**shutting the door.mulder walks to the door listening carefully **

**there was a long silence then some **

**one spoke "jeff-" "dana 'his vocie was furm cutting hers off **

**' i dont need to be calling my wife at **

**three a clock in the morning wondering where she is you got that"**

**scullys vocie was quick to his**

**furm words "jeff i may be your wife but that dosen't give you the fucking right to-" mulder**

**thought they had stopped so he listen carefully fighting the urge **

**to end the conversion himself. **

**jeff spoke but above a whisper **

**"dana you may be strong but iam stronger, you dont want to mess **

**with me i'll kill you" jeff's anger consuemed him he took **

**a deep breath relesing scullys arm and **

**with that he left. mulder backed away from the door pretending to replace files when scully **

**enterd with flushed cheaks only when she turned to shut the door did mulder**

**see the imprint **

**of jeffs hand on one of them .mulder moved to her **

**quicklly but stopped at the gester of her **

**hand "dont...not now mulder" he walked to the back room **

**and came back with a cold rag walking **

**up to her and holding it on her cheak cuffing her face with **

**his hands. she was looking away **

**.her eyes were deep and teary but she was deturmend not**

**to cry .when her eyes finally meet **

**his he embrases her in a gental hug...**

**...(1996) mulder looked up to see a werry scully**

**walk into the office she seemed zoned **

**as she set in her desk "scully are you okay?"**

**he waited for an anwser "jeff just preposed**

**to me" she gave a werry smile but she seemed happy, **

**mulder felt his heart drop he relised **

**that he lost her all those years he had a**

**chance to tell her how he felt lost 'but wait' **

**"what did you tell him?" she looked at him studing **

**him almost for a reaction "mulder i told him i would"**

**mulder put a smile on his face "iam happy for you scully ..ow mrs.Kimsey" **

**he swolled hard **

**and walked tords the door not looking at scully**

**. "paper work, be right back" she watched him **

**walk out he shut the door .proping agenst it feeling his**

**world fall around him. he put his hands **

**on his face and took in a deep breath...**

**Pulling apart from his embrase "i'll be okay" she lied. **

**they finshed out the days work**

**being the prefestionals they are. scully looked at her clock**

**and coverd her computer she **

**gatherd some pappers and put it into a folder **

**.mulder was still going over some x-files he **

**haden't finshed."iam going home mulder okay"**

**she got up and walked over to mulders desk **

**"call me if you need anything" "i will " he said not**

**looking up .she lend over the desk kissing**

**him solftlly goodbye and she left. a while later mulder left the **

**office. on the drive home he **

**kept thinking of the night before even after just holding**

**her in his arms felt so right but he **

**knew it was wrong she was married but she was devorcing jeff. **

**he pulled up to his building and**

**after climping the steps he came to his hallway still juggling his feelings **

**between right and wrong .**

**he loved her so much she was all ways there but now he cant have her **

**they see each other at **

**night sneaking around watching there steps but it's not the same. **

**he went to unlock his door but **

**it was aready unlock. mulder pulled out his gun ready for anything he **

**burst into the door. he rushed**

**in to see scully sitting on the couch in the dark she gave him a shocked **

**look with her eyes **

**"mulder we need to talk" was all she said. mulder put his gun away **

**and felt more werry than he **

**did bursting in the door .he walked closer to sit next to her when he**

**noticed the cuts and marks**

**on her face and hands. in seeing that he moved faster to her side**

**"scully" he struggled to say her name. **

**she barried her hands in her lap tring to hide the brused **

**finger prints on her wrist "mulder i told jeff**

**i wanted a devorce and ..' she struggled for the right **

**words' he attacked me he dosen't know iam here or**

**..that it's you iam seeing though" she was being stronge **

**mulder tried to touch her hands but**

**she pulled away."how'd you get out?" there was pain in his **

**voice even though he tried to hide it. **

**"he stormed out and thats when i came here .. mulder iam going to devorce**

**but untill then **

**i'm asking you to stay away from jeff..' he knoded ' ..and me."**

**mulder couldn't handel that it **

**burned him deeplly he took a deep breath "scully iam not **

**leaving you alone with jeff... he cant**

**break what we have what i feel for you..." she jumped up "mulder!" she was mad but for the **

**wronge reasons "dont come near me for your own good**

**dont come near me at work at my house**

**dont even call me..." mulder was fruious **

**"you cant do that scully" he stormed to her but she **

**pushed him away "stay the fuck away from me mulder!"**

**she left with the slam of the door **

**behinde her furious pase down the hall and with**

**that she was gone .mulder was torn apart how **

**could she say such things jeff caused her pain **

**not him, jeff hurt her abused her not him **

**.mulder wanted to take jeff out for good he**

**felt like killing him. he knew scully felt she **

**could take care of herself but she was making a mistake...**

**...(1996) mulder was walking **

**to his car after a meeting when his cell phone rang.**

**"mulder" he answerd his phone.**

**but all he could hear was faint breathing **

**"hello?" he asked thinking it's a prank call. **

**but he waited still for an awnser,**

**"mulder can we talk?" he knew the voice but it didn't**

**have the same strangth in it as it always did.**

**"scully, yea we can." he head her raspy breath. **

**"okay i'll meet you at your aprt." "okay"**

**he hung up and drove home faster than he ever had **

**before somthing was worng and she wasn't **

**saying and it was scaring him deeplly. he unlocked **

**the door being the first to arive and **

**had a seat on the couch. for what seemed forever was**

**only ten min.s when she came through **

**the door. "whats worng scully did somthing happen?"**

**mulder still called her scully thats who**

**shed always be to him no matter who she married **

**.his eyes scand her body for any damage**

**but she apeard to be fine."mulder iam fine." **

**she said just as he was thinking it .she **

**gave a faint smile but didn't bother to sit."mulder **

**is somthing wrong?" mulder was lost.**

**"wrong? scully what are you talking about?" she looked**

**in his eyes catching him even from far **

**away. "mulder you've been acting strange**

**.just after the wedding you've become distant.**

**" mulder smiled "distant? never scully"**

**she looked at him with studing eyes she**

**went to speak but he spoke first."when,when we **

**first meet i never thought you'd help me or **

**even come to believe me i was setting a **

**distants from you but you got closer than i though **

**you did and now apart i thought i always **

**had of you is gone." she came close looking in his eyes **

**trying to understand his words.**

**"i mean i never really got the chance to say thank **

**you or...that i love you, when you told **

**me you were getting married i'd lost that from you"**

**she smiled "mulder.." he cut her off **

**"iam sorry scully" but she let her words be heard**

**" mulder i know how you feel iam inlove **

**with you too...its just bad we relised this after my wedding to another man."she **

**made a joke, teasing thro. her tears. **

**"mulder your my one in five billion." he smiled **

**remembering when he told her that .she hugged him closelly "is this why you called scully?" **

**she pulled back with a new look on her face.**

**"mulder jeff is stronge so much **

**stronger than me he scares me somtimes" mulder **

**looked into her eyes carefully**

**"stay then night with me.she lend into his solft lips **

**and kissed him as he laid her back on the couch...**

**Mulder was thinking of what she said that night months **

**ago her words from eailer palyed **

**over and over in his head 'mulder stay the fuck away' **

**he couldn't take it anymore he grabed his keys.**

**mulder pulled into the kimsey's driveway. scullys car was**

**there but jeff apeerd to still be gone. **

**mulder didnt even bother to think when jeff was coming **

**back he didnt care .he went **

**inside and called for scully but no asnwer. **

**he walked to the bedroom where he seen her**

**sleeping soundly he walked to the other side of**

**the bed where jeff problly slept where**

**he should be. he layed down beside her watching **

**her breath come and go. she moved alittle**

**feeling a man next to her "jeff when did you get back?" **

**she slowlly opened her eyes in shock **

**"mulder!" she whisperd. "jeff is never going to touch you **

**agen , i cant watch you get hurt **

**your my one in five billion remember"she touched **

**his cheak in tears "mulder your so stupid" **

**she giggled solftlly. scully got up and mulder did the same. **

**she walked him down the stairs**

**"mulder go now please just leave." he turned to go but she**

**pulled him back into a deep kiss.**

**they broke apart for breath when he pulled her into a hug **

**.some how they knew this was it ,it all **

**ended tonight. they pulled form each others arms and **

**jumped when they seen jeff standing in the **

**door way "so this is it ,agent mulder...your the fucker!" **

**he swong at mulder and he was down. **

**mulder was tall but jeff was a big man. "jeff just stop if you **

**love me you'll just go, let me and **

**mulder be and go!" mulder pushed jeff off of him and he **

**slowlly backed out the door as scully **

**went to mulder they looked into each others eyes**

**. then the sound of a gun shot went off they **

**quicklly looked at jeff pointing his gun at them **

**. mulder took in a sharp breath and fell back to the **

**ground struggling for air. scully was in tears and **

**panic "mulder! no ,mulder please." just then jeff **

**hit scully hard almost knocking her completlly out he **

**threw her up agenst the wall .as he strangled **

**her mulder lay there dying watching her gasp for breath**

**as he did. "scully!" he whisperd he seen **

**the gun laying on the ground that jeff had shot him with**

**. and with out thinking of only the hell she had**

**been through because of him he pulled the triger and **

**shot jeff in the back. mulder fell weak. **

**and jeffs body fell to the ground dead . mulder watched **

**scully standing agenst the wall looking**

**up gasping for air when her body fell limp and slowlly**

**slid down the wall revilling a trail of blood behind. **

**she fell to the ground and then her eyes were still. **

**he still watched her "scully?" **

**he choked out tearfully. then blood slowlly revilled**

**itself around her cheast. the bullet**

**had passed through jeff kimsey and into his scully**

**.she was dead and he shot her "scully" **

**he whisperd her name as he watched the cealing**

**it didnt mader he was dying...**

**...(1996 there last night) they layed**

**close together coverd only in his beds blankets. **

**it felt so good so right .as he watch her fall sleep **

**"i love you" she said bearlly above a whisper**

**.and she fell asleep and he did soon after...**

**mulder thought sweetlly of his last memory **

**-there will be a report on skinners**

**desk after they have cleard up the bodys it will read **

**that they all killed each other**

**out of love and hate that mulder died from a gun shoot **

**from agent jeff kimsey and that**

**kimsey died form a shot in the back from agent fox **

**mulder but that agent dana scully**

**died from the hands of a man that loved her **

**but was blind to see were she was really happy **

**in the arms of mulder,the arms he was not agent kimsey- **

**mulder closed his eyes thinking **

**his last words carefully to her "i did it all for you".**

**the end.**

if you likey e-amil me at or 


End file.
